1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display system for determining the preliminary waiting time period before a copying machine can be operated, and more particularly, to a visual and audio display system for use on an electronic copying machine having a heat fixing unit for fusing the toner which requires a preliminary heating time period prior to operation of the copying apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic copying machines frequently incorporate a heat fixing unit to fuse the toner image onto the copy paper. Before the machine can be operated, a preliminary time period is necessary to permit the heat fixing unit to reach a predetermined temperature. This time period frequently takes one to several minutes to provide ample time for the temperature to rise in the heat fixing unit to the predetermined level after the power is turned on. During this time period, the copying machine is disabled from operation and a simple visual display, such as the word "WAIT" is lit on the control console.
As can be readily appreciated, the waiting time will vary depending upon the ambient condition in which the copying machine is used. The simple display of the visual indication "WAIT" is insufficient in telling the operator how long it must take to bring the machine into condition for use. Frequently, the operator's efforts to wait to check up on the status of the copy machine produces frustration, even if the waiting period is as short as several minutes.
An example of a copying machine of this general type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,886.